Systems are known that regulate the pressure and flow rate of a high pressure gas, such as oxygen, which is supplied from a tank or other container, for various applications. Some known systems, which include a pressure regulator, have experienced oxidizer-related, auto-ignition events. Known pressure regulators used in these systems typically include elastomers and/or polymers for consistent and leak-free operation.
In the event of an ignition, these materials of the pressure regulators can ignite, yielding a kindling chain that adds further energy to the initial ignition event. Known devices that have been used to address this issue include orifices and surge pressure valves. Both of these components are highly restrictive, with regard to flow rate, and require additional components and special geometries to facilitate.